guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintersday 2005 items
Wintersday items? --Fyren 22:17, 26 December 2005 (UTC) :Let's solve this dilemma quick before I create any more pages or any bigger a mess.. Will we go with the official name "Wintersday Items" and "Wintersday Update" and "Wintersday Quests" or the de facto player name "Christmas..." decision time, fast!! --Karlos 23:10, 26 December 2005 (UTC) ::Just wanted to add my (late to the party) opinion, although the decisions may have been made already. To me, it should be "Christmas Update" since the update takes place to PCs in our world. But the items and quests are in Tyria, so calling them "Wintersday Items" and "Wintersday Quests" seem most appropriate since that's the holiday that exists in GW. --Barek 09:40, 29 December 2005 (UTC) ---- Who is cooter brown ++ 05:37, 27 December 2005 (UTC) Official + Using official names would be the more consistent approach. Yes, everybody knows what we mean when we say Christmas items, but ArenaNet has gone to the length to make it a culture-neutral (not to mention Tyrian) holiday and so should GuildWiki. Not everyone who plays GW is a Christian. :actually I think they went only a *tiny* length to make it culture neutral... At least everything I see is a blatant reference of Xmas, and nothing of the Jewish holiday on the same date. Jewish people please correct me if I'm wrong. All Anet did was a simple name substitution to try cover up the fact that it is tailored to Christian celebrations of Xmas. ::I don't recall the Christian celebration being a fight between the goddess of life and the god of death... I think the best title would be "Wintersday Items (2005)". We really should not be injecting real life religious references into GuildWiki, even if the GW holiday were a blatent rip-off (which it isn't, really. The tradions of the Christmas tree, gift giving, even the whole winter celebration idea were Pagan originally. The Christian celebration is of the birth of Christ, and there is no analogous reference to this in GW.)--Kiiron 02:49, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :::In addition Wintersday is more along the lines of New Years than Chirstmas. --DragonWR12LB 04:12, 29 December 2005 (EST) ::::ANet has gone to zero length to cover up that it's Christmas. All they did is they went to some length to make it a Tyrian version. Changing the "back story" from the birth of Christ to the little game between Dwayna and Grenth seems a little necessary, doesn't it? I mean Christ is not in the game. What can they do? Introduce Christ as a level 50 monk? But everything about the update = Christmas, and not Christmas the religious event, Christmas the American merchandizing version. The "gift-shopping craze, candy canes and eggnog latte" version, not the "let us contemplate what Christ wanted us to do." --Karlos 05:15, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :::::If they had introduced Christ as a level 50 monk, then I would say that it would be appropriate to call these "Christmas Items." However, since they in-game holiday name is Wintersday, this Wiki should reflect that, not our real-life holiday. I repeat - ANet has given us an in-game name for this holiday, and we should use it. Keep real life out of the Wiki. --Kiiron 01:58, 30 December 2005 (UTC) Redundancy ahoi Should this page even exist? Considering my rather long absense I thought I'd ask before tagging it for deletion right away. What's the recent consensus on lists like this (same goes for Candy weapons)? Do we want them? Or rather stick with the seperate articles for every item only?--Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:19, 29 December 2005 (UTC) Grenth gifts I've only used about 30ish, but I don't think they yield anything but spiked eggnog, charcoal, and shards. --Fyren 14:29, 1 January 2006 (UTC)